Someone Like You
by LaylaThePenguin
Summary: Natsu's getting married... But not to Lucy! He's getting married to Lisanna! Lucy is sad, but she hopes she'll find someone like Natsu...Song fanfic Someone Like You By Adele. One-shot


**Teehee... It's my first try at a song fanfic... Tell me how I did! Also, sorry for not updating my other story, Earthquake! I hope to update soooon!**

* * *

The news of Natsu and Lisanna's wedding soon reached the ears of Lucy. She cried and left Magnolia, hoping that Natsu and Lisanna would be happy together.

Seven years later, she returned, only to find that the guild had been destroyed in a deadly earthquake a year ago. She stood were the guild once stood and began a sad song.

_I heard that you're settled down__  
__That you found a girl and you're married now__  
__I heard that your dreams came true__  
__Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

Lucy's voice was heard by a young boy, no older than 6 years old. He ran towards the sound, hoping to find whoever was singing.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?__  
__Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light__  
__I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited__  
__But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it__  
__I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded__  
__That for me, it isn't over_

The boy huffed, and saw a lady with long blonde hair and chocolate eyes, standing where the old guild building had been. He called to his parents.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you__  
__I wish nothing but the best for you, too__  
__Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said__  
__Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead__  
__Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

The boy's parents came running, and they both gasped as the boy pointed to Lucy. The woman stepped forward, but the man held her back, shaking his head.  
_  
__You know how the time flies__  
__Only yesterday was the time of our lives__  
__We were born and raised in a summer haze__  
__Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

Lucy paused, breathing in the air and glancing over at the boy. She noticed two more figures beside him, who she knew were his parents. She smiled and continued her song.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited__  
__But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it__  
__I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded__  
__That for me, it isn't over_

Lucy turned her head to smile at the boy and his parents. When she realized who the parents were, she gasped. The woman had tears in her eyes and the man was facing away from her. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She continued her song.  
_  
__Never mind, I'll find someone like you__  
__I wish nothing but the best for you, too__  
__Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said__  
__Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

The boy looked at his mother, who now had tears falling down her cheeks. Then he looked at his father, who was covering his face. "Papa, Mama, why are you crying?"

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares__  
__Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made__  
__Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

The boy's mother shook her head. "Not now, sweetie. This... This is a bad time to ask questions." The father kneeled on the ground. "Lucy..."  
_  
__Never mind, I'll find someone like you__  
__I wish nothing but the best for you__  
__Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said__  
__Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

"Natsu... Lisanna."  
_  
__Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you, too__  
__Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said__  
__Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead__  
__Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

The song finished, and Lucy sighed and smiled at the boy and his parents. "Lucy! Where have you been? I've really missed you! Where..." The mother cried.  
"Lisanna. Natsu. I missed you too. Now, if you'll please tell me what happened here and I'll be on my way." Lucy said.  
Natsu rose from the ground onto his feet. "Lucy..." Lucy looked at him sadly. "That sounds was about you, wasn't it? I'm sorry for-"  
"Sorry for what? Making me sad? Marrying Lisanna? You can't change the past Natsu. What's done is done. Now, if you'll answer my question, I'll leave. What happened here?".  
"Onee-san, why are you being so rude to my parents?" asked the boy.  
"Sorry, boy. What's your name?"  
"My name is Luigi! Hi! I liked your singing." he chirped  
Natsu patted his head. He began to explain what happened to the guild, and how the members went separate ways. "Erza joined Crime Sorciére, if you're wondering. Juvia and Gray went off together somewhere. Levy...she...died in the earthquake."

"Thanks for telling me. Good bye." Lucy turned to leave but was stopped by Lisanna. She pulled away and ran towards the train station. "Sayonara, Magnolia." She stepped onto the train and smiled as it left the station.  
"LUCY COME BACK!" called Natsu and Lisanna. Lucy tossed the ribbon in her hair out the window. Luigi grabbed it and tied it to Lisanna's dress. "We'll never forget you, Lucy."

* * *

**How was it? Please review! Arigato~ Once again, sorry for not updating Earthquake!**

**LaylathePenguin**


End file.
